Union Falls Police Department
The Union Falls Metropolitan Police Department, '''or UFPD,' is the primary law enforcement organization operating in Union Falls, Wyoming. History The UFPD was originally a Sheriff's Office founded in 1892 along with the town of Union Falls. After a massive economic boom and rapid expansion of the town into a metropolis in the latter half of the 20th century, it was reorganized into a metropolitan police department. During the Type-III Awakening Incident, the UFPD sustained heavy casualties while attempting to restore order to the city as a single rogue ravaged its streets. It is because of the city's high population of wizards in both its general population and on its police force that the police had enough magical firepower to subdue the metahuman threat and restore order. The UFPD underwent a second expansion around the turn of the century, to address Union Falls' rapid growth, rebuilding and redevelopment into one of America's largest cities. The police force was upgraded with a large influx of new equipment and personnel in 2010, increasing its size and range of operations significantly. Modern day In 2028, the UFPD investigated numerous instances of violent crime, drug smuggling and various illegal activities of the Skull Crushers gang. One of the lead investigators on the ongoing case was Siegfried Peters, who was later accosted by Crusher gang members and assaulted along with his brother, Ziggy Peters. Ziggy was killed by the gang members and Peters was nearly as well, but he underwent a metahuman activation, which saved his life. United Liberators Coalition Liberators-830 agents Adam Creel and Jeremy Hill drove the Crushers off, and rescued Peters. Peters left the force to join the ULC shortly afterwards, deciding to make use of his newfound abilities. In January 2029 The UFPD was the first responder to the 2029 Union City terror incident and reported the sighting of Voltage to the United Liberators Coalition. They provided support in the background during the conflict between the metahuman and Coalition agents, and oversaw security and damage control in the aftermath. Throughout January to May 2029, the UFPD oversaw a continuing war, with the aid of the Coalition, against the numerous gangs of South Side district. In March 2029, UFPD officer Jared Ballard non-fatally shot both Camden Kolt and Charlie Lang while the two agents were in pursuit of a bank robber, mistaking them to be the Organization The UFPD is a metropolitan police department headed by a Chief of Police and a commissioner. It currently has 1475 officers employed in Union City, and eleven stations, with four stations strategically placed as planned in city founding. Weapons Non-lethal * '''Taser M26C:' Standard issue Police taser, equipped with laser sight and fixed sight. Releases 50,000 Volts at 26 watts. Sidearms * Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Locations The police department has four well known stations, and seven additional locations spread throughout Union City and the metropolitan area of Union Falls. * '''Alpha Station: Located in Union Central. This station was visited several times by members of Liberators-830B for issues related to ongoing gang problems in South Side. * Bravo Station * Charlie Station * Delta Station * King's Highway Station: Located in South Side. * Dragon's Road Station: Located in Woolsworth, on the Corner of Dragon's Road and Archemage's Avenue. * Forge District Station: Located in the Muirgarn District. Notable Members Former Members * Siegfried Peters - Charlie Station * Jared Ballard - Alpha Station Category:United States Organizations Category:Pages with temporary images